


Pride 2019

by GalacticSkelly



Category: American Gods (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Far Cry 5, Good Omens (TV), Preacher (TV), Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I cried writing them, I'm bad at tagging things, It's a lyric fic, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Pairings, One is based on a MCR song, So some of the characters might be out of character, Some of these are based off RPs with my lovely girlfriend, although two of them are really sad, most of this is fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSkelly/pseuds/GalacticSkelly
Summary: A collection of 15 short stories for Pride 2019. A few of these are based on RPs with my wonderful girlfriend, and a few of these are weird pairings that I enjoy.I don't own any of these characters or the song lyrics I used.





	1. Day One: Bobby Singer/Crowley, The Deal of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Bobby Singer had made a deal with the King of Hell. He had expected the feeling of his own mortality hanging over his head, but he hadn’t been expecting the strange feelings of a crush... Or love.

It had been a last-ditch effort.

They didn’t know where Death was going to be, and his boys seemed to be getting antsy about the whole Apocalypse thing. They wanted the rings of the Four Horsemen... They had hints and tips about the other three and Bobby knew Crowley could probably help them find the other Horseman. The demon had been willing to help them in the past and while the older hunter knew his boys wouldn’t be happy with what had to be done.

He had been right about that.

Once they found out that he had done a deal with the demon, they had been mad... Really mad. Until they figured out that Crowley had added in a little something extra to the deal.

That something extra being a new set of working legs that got him up out of the wheelchair and into the big fight of the end of the world. He didn’t remember much of the fight, just seeing Dean better and hearing that he was giving up on hunting now that they had saved the world and Castiel had left to sort heaven out and Bobby...

Bobby had more important things to worry about than the boys though.

It had been quite a few weeks since the deal had been done and out of those weeks, Bobby had gotten maybe three nights of sleep. He wasn’t the young, spry hunter he once was, and the constant dreams made sleeping hard. He hadn’t had dreams like these since before he had gotten married. And even then, he didn’t get them very often.

Ever since that kiss though, they had been an almost nightly occurrence. And it wasn’t like he could just summon the demon and tell him to take off whatever he had added to the contract to make him feel this way. He was sure that the demon would laugh at him and refuse to fix the new blossoming feelings.

As it was, the dreams had been keeping him busy with small... Problems he hadn’t had since he was a teenager.

When the demon popped into his house, he had been reading over a book, a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. “What do ya want Crowley?” He asked, closing the book and setting his glasses on the cover.

“What? I can’t come and see my favorite hunter?” Crowley purred, moving to lean against the desk with a grin. The look Bobby gave Crowley made the demon sigh, moving to grab the reading glasses to play with them. “I just... Need a small favor.”

“Really? The King of Hell needs a favor from me? Maybe if ya gimme my soul back, I’ll think about your favor.” The demon sighed, looking at the hunter who just grinned at him.

“You know I can’t do that Robert. Really, I don’t know why you’re trying so hard. Besides, it’s a job you’d like as well.” Crowley smiled when Bobby’s face went from a grin to a look of interest. “All I need from you... Is that fancy demon torturing equipment you think I don’t know about. Someone stole something from me, and I know who it is, I just... Need to get where he hid it out of him.”

Bobby leaned back in his chair, looking at the demon. Bobby didn’t really like to deal with demons, but he’d make an exception this time. “What in it for me? What am I gonna get outta this favor?” Crowley hummed, leaning on the desk and thinking.

“I would say you could get a favor from me. But knowing you, it’ll probably be some unusual, strange artif-”

“I could get anythin’ from you and you wouldn’t laugh at me?” Bobby cut him off, sitting up in his chair and looking at the demon who looked slightly wounded at being interrupted before huffing.

“I suppose that seems fair. Although I don’t understand what you could want that would make me laugh at you.” Crowley said, looking at the hunter who just nodded. “...Do you already know what you’d want out of this favor?” He asked, leaning on the desk and studying Bobby.

“...Stuff’s in the basement. Get what ya want.” He tried to change the subject, causing Crowley to grin.

“Oh, you do! Tell me. What do you want from me?” Crowley purred, leaning closer to Bobby who glared up at him before the hunter sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Well... I’m waiting Robert. I don’t have all day you know.”

Bobby thought for a minute before looking at Crowley. “What’d you do to me?” The noise of surprise Crowley made shocked Bobby a little, but he continued on, standing up and walking around to the front of the desk to face the demon head-on. “What’d you add into that deal of ours?”

“I... I’m not sure what you mean Robert. If you give me some more details, I can tell you what you want to know.” Crowley offered as the hunter frowned. Had... Crowley not been tormenting him in his sleep?

“You mean you ain’t been makin’ me have dreams ‘bout you?” Bobby asked as a look of realization washed over Crowley’s face.

“Oh no, I can’t meddle with things like that. That’s all you, love.” Crowley said, moving to sit up on the desk and look at Bobby. “Never felt like this before?” At Bobby’s headshake, Crowley hummed slightly, looking at the older hunter. “Maybe you just never met the right man... Or in this case, demon. If you want... I could help you. Explore your feelings more.” Crowley suggested, causing Bobby to look over at him.

“No laughin’ about it?” Bobby asked as Crowley frowned and shook his head. “...Alright.”

“Wonderful. I’ll be along to collect you for a date then. Shall we say... Later tonight?” Crowley smiled, hopping off the desk and looking at Bobby. “And chin up Robert. I think you’ll like this... Once you get used to being bi.” Crowley whispered, pressing a kiss on Bobby’s cheek before disappearing from the hunter’s house.  Bobby looked at the space the demon had once occupied and let a small smile come to his face. 

He might actually enjoy this.


	2. Day Two: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: (Takes place in an alternate universe where Dean and Sam aren’t hunters) Dean and Castiel have been together for years after the man seemingly just appeared in Dean’s life. He swore he had just had too much to drink when he saw Castiel with wings, black with green and blue shine... There’s just something about those wings though.

Dean Winchester had been born a normal baby boy, in a normal family with a normal mother and father named Mary and John Winchester. He had a baby brother named Sam and a brother from a one-night stand named Adam. Adam wasn’t really around though... They had a family friend named Bobby Singer who had a boyfriend (soon to be fiancé) nicknamed Crowley. Dean Winchester had no idea that the things that typically went bump in the night were actually real.

His boyfriend made sure of that.

The mechanic had met Castiel, that was his angel’s name, at a bar and while Dean hadn’t said he was gay outright, his dad was fine with the other man when Dean introduced him at Thanksgiving a few months after they had met. Dean enjoyed being with the other man, even if he was a little strange.

Castiel didn’t really sleep for one thing; Dean had woken up many nights to Castiel just watching him sleep, which should have creeped him out. The other man didn’t really eat which meant Castiel mostly watched Dean eat. He didn’t mind though; the weirdness was far outweighed by Castiel’s great moments.

Castiel was probably the most loving person Dean had ever met. He always had a small smile on his face, especially when Dean was around. He really seemed to care about animals, and he hated when people were treated badly. Dean loved that no matter how insane his ideas were, Castiel seemed to go along with it happily.

The sex was probably in Dean’s top three favorite things about Castiel.

The nights Castiel weren’t in Dean’s small house were the loneliest to Dean. Dean liked to think he could handle his lover being away for a night or two... But after a week of Castiel being gone, he started worrying. All the calls he made went straight to voicemail, causing Dean to worry even more.

It was two weeks before Castiel came back, the rustle of clothes waking Dean from his light sleep. He opened his eyes a little, Castiel standing at the foot of the bed facing away from him with a pair of shimmering black wings on his back that seemed to have some kind of iridescence on them, shining green and blue in the low light of Dean’s bedroom.

Dean slowly sat up, looking at his boyfriend at the end of the bed who didn’t seem to notice Dean’s awake state. “...You always had wings babe?” He asked softly, causing Castiel to jump a little, looking back at the human in bed.

“Dean. You’re... Awake. I thought you were... Asleep.” Castiel said, moving to turn around and trying to hide the wings on his back. Dean just moved to sit at the foot of the bed, turning Castiel back around gently to run his fingers over the feathers. Castiel shivered at the gentle touches, looking back at Dean who seemed to be utterly enthralled by the wings.

“...I like ‘em... They’re soft and... Nice.” Dean murmured, obviously still sleepy as he buried his face into Castiel’s feathers. Castiel just sighed softly, moving to turn around and guide him back into the bed. Once Dean was tucked under the covers, Castiel brushed his hair back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Dean looked up at his boyfriend, smiling softly. “Don’t leave... Stay here...”

Castiel nodded and moved away to get a sleeping shirt on, laying down next to Dean. Dean moved to wrap an arm around Castiel, gently rubbing the feathers. “...Do you... Like my wings?” He asked, scooting a little closer as the mechanic hummed a little and kissed his head. “...Sleep Dean... You need to rest.”

The next morning, the wings were nothing but a dream to Dean, the only evidence that they even existed was a single black feather, shining with green and blue in the early morning light.


	3. Day Three: Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte, Cold (Purgatory) Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Purgatory is cold. It’s even colder if fires can’t be built because monsters are constantly hunting them down. Fortunately, Benny Lafitte knows a quick way to warm his human companion up...

Benny had been alive for many, many years and done many things that would probably seem... Immoral to others outside certain communities.

His time under the Old Man had been a real eye opener. He had changed his name once he became a vampire though, going from his old pirate name to something that sounded more... appropriate for an American vampire. It was years and years after his shift when he finally met her.

Andrea Kormos.

She was beautiful and didn’t mind him being what he was... They ran away together, but the Old Man found out... And just like that, his years and years underneath him, following every command but one, had been stripped away. As Benny laid dying, he saw his lover being killed by the very being he had once worshipped...

Then it all faded to black.

When he woke up, he was in a new place, somewhere dark and desolate. The nights were cold and there didn’t appear to be any sun—not that no sun was a bad thing. Another vampire told him where he was, causing Benny to frown. He was left alone for the most part, save for the other monsters who tried to fight him.

He didn’t know how long he was trapped in Purgatory. He wasn’t sure time worked the same way as it did in the other world. He could only guess that it had been at least fifty years. It had been fifty years since he had seen someone and hadn’t immediately needed to fight for his life; fifty years since he had seen anyone other than monsters.

Then one day, he smelled something... Different. He knew that smell though; it was human. And he knew Purgatory didn’t like humans. He knew of a portal that could get them both out of there. He got there just in time, decapitating another vampire and flashing a smile at the human.

“Hi there. Benny Lafitte at your service.” He purred, offering a hand to the human. He hesitated, looking up at the vampire with a strange look. “Look if you don’t want my help, you don’t have to take it. But I can get us both out of here.”

The chattering of Dean’s teeth could be heard for miles it seemed, causing the vampire to be dragged from his memories and look over at the human to sigh. Dean wrapped his arm around him tighter, looking over at him. “L-lo-look. It’s no-not this cold where I-I’m from.” Dean chattered, shivering as Benny moved to take off his coat and wrap it around the other man.

“I think we’re far enough from the pack. We can take a break, let you warm up.” Benny suggested, causing Dean to nod. “As much as ya can without startin’ a fire that is.” Dean sighed, wrapping his arms around him again as Benny looked around. “Or... We can warm ya up another way.” Benny suggested with a small smile, looking at the hunter.

“Ho-how do you m-mean?” Dean asked, causing Benny to sigh softly and move to sit by a tree, patting the space beside him. “...Oh. That’s... How you mean.” Dean said softly, moving to sit by Benny hesitantly as Benny looked over at him.

“Now don’t tell me you ain’t cuddled up to some cute guy before?” Benny teased as Dean shook his head, causing Benny to look a little shocked. “Oh.” Dean just chuckled a little, looking down at the ground.

“I’m n-not gay.” Dean said, looking at Benny who frowned and moved to wrap an arm around Dean.

“You can like both cher. You don’t have to just... Choose one. And there ain’t nothing wrong with swingin’ both ways.” Benny smiled as Dean looked up at him and slowly leaned into the vampire’s side. “I’d offer to warm ya up another way, but since you ain’t even cuddled with a guy, I ain’t gonna offer.” Dean made a small face, looking down and shifting a little.

“Wh-what... What were you gonna suggest?” Dean asked causing Benny to look down at him and smile a little.

“Maybe later... When we're out of this hell. I can show you a whole lotta new things cher." Benny smiled, holding Dean closer to his side as the hunter looked up at him, slowly relaxing in the vampire's grip.


	4. Day Four: Mr. Ibis/Mr. Jacquel, Till Death Do We Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a hard day of embalming and making multiple car crash victims presentable, Ibis just wants to sit and enjoy a nice glass of wine. Jacquel seconds that decision and after chasing off Mr. Wednesday, they can finally relax.

The soft sound of a metal scalpel being set down followed by a deep sigh was all the taller man needed to hear. 

Ibis moved to peek into the room where his husband was, smiling a little as the other man sighed, listening to an old friend talk.“Ah Mr. Wednesday. I was not expecting you to still be here.” He said, walking into the room as his husband, Jacquel, smiled slightly, finishing up their final body. “I had expected you to be run off when the bodies came in.” The other man in the room looked at Ibis as he moved to help his husband, watching the pair carefully. 

“Well if I can’t handle a car crash as a god of war, I need to retire.” Jacquel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, looking at Ibis who couldn’t help the smile.

“Perhaps you should retire for the night. I know my husband and I would love to rest before the next call comes in.” Jaquel said as Mr. Wednesday seemed to think before opening his mouth to say something. “That means we would like you to leave us. Do not take this the wrong way friend, we enjoy having you here. But I would like to be with just my Ibis tonight.” 

“Well fine. Be that way.” Mr. Wednesday huffed, grabbing his coat and leaving. Ibis waited until he heard the car start up and drive away before he sighed and shook his head at Jacquel. 

“He wouldn’t have left otherwise.” Jacquel argued, moving to wash his hands as Ibis cleaned up the tools they had used. “You enjoyed being called my Ibis though, admit it akhet (horizon).” Ibis made a soft noise, shaking his head and putting their tools away. Jacquel watched him, smiling softly before moving to get something from the other room.

He came back after a short time had passed, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Shall we? We still have that movie you wished to watch.” Ibis looked up at him with a slightly confused look before smiling and nodding. “Come then.” Jacquel started walking off to their living room, sitting down on the couch as Ibis followed, sitting next to him.

Jacquel opened the bottle and poured Ibis a glass, handing it to him and smiling softly as the bird god took it, waiting for Jacquel to fill his own glass. Once the bottle was set down, Ibis moved to lean against his husband, taking a sip of the sweet wine. “This is nice... We have not had time for ourselves in a while.” 

Jacquel took a sip of his own wine, humming softly and moving to wrap and arm around Ibis’s shoulders. “It is nice to sit and relax with my love. We should do this more often...”

“When will we find the time? With Mr. Wednesday trying to... Start up this silly war business of his... And you know he would want to use our parlor as a base.” Ibis said, taking another sip and leaning his head back on Jacquel’s shoulder to look up at him before looking down at his glass of wine. “I do not wish to take part in this war he is planning.” 

Jacquel hummed and leaned his head on Ibis’s, closing his eyes. “Neither do I. There will be much death...” Ibis sighed softly, taking another sip of his wine and shifting to be closer to Jacquel. “But we will make it through. Just as we always have.”

“Together?” Ibis asked, pulling away a little to look at Jacquel.

“Together.”


	5. Day Five: Mad Sweeney/Shadow Moon, Damn Dark Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mad Sweeney was dead. And Shadow had killed him. Sitting and looking at the leprechaun’s body, Shadow comes across an important realization about his relationship with the tall Irishman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer and have multiple flashbacks but... Halfway through writing it, I realized that I'm not very good at writing Mad Sweeney. I'm hopefully going to be better by the next Mad Sweeney short story. 
> 
> This is probably the shortest one I'm going to write. I don't really like writing really short chapters but I'm not really confident in my Shadow Moon writing skills.

It had happened so fast.

Shadow felt Sweeney grabbed the spear and before he even knew what he was doing, the spear was in Sweeney’s stomach... And then it was gone with a bloody grin from the leprechaun, the clatter of coins being the only noise in the funeral parlor before Sweeney hit the ground, a thud coming from the Irishman.

“I used to be a king...” Sweeney murmured before he fell dead, his eyes losing the life behind them as Wednesday sighed softly. 

“I would have given him his battle soon enough.” Shadow just watched Sweeney, hoping that he would just... Get up. He had to get up, didn’t he? He was a leprechaun, a king, a god. 

He couldn’t just die. 

Ibis and Jacquel soon came to take Sweeney away, Shadow left standing there and looking at the stain on the floor where the great Irish god king had once laid. Shadow eventually moved in to where Sweeney was laid down, pulling a chair up and looking at the leprechaun.

“You... You’re so dumb... Why’d you do that Sweeney?” Shadow asked, knowing the ginger wouldn’t answer. “You just... You could have just left... You could have just... Left and no one would have blamed you.” Shadow whispered, sighing and closing his eyes. 

He knew what Sweeney would probably say if he was alive. He’d probably say some kind of flirting insult to Shadow and Shadow wouldn’t pay any attention to it until late that night, imagining what it would be like... Shadow hadn’t been with a man before, but he imagined Sweeney was nicer than he was in fights at least. He wouldn’t ever admit it to the leprechaun -- he couldn’t now though-- but he wished he had taken him up on that offer when they first met.

Shadow looked at Sweeney’s body one final time before standing up and making his way outside, looking at the group of mourners. Sweeney had said they were banshee... 

And for once, Shadow believed.


	6. Day Six: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, The Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: They had stopped the Apocalypse and according to Five, they were in an alternate universe. Klaus thought he saw a familiar face in the crowd... But it couldn’t be him. It couldn’t be Dave.
> 
> Lyrics belong to Gerard Way and The Ghost of You. I don’t know how the comics end up; this is just my idea as to what could happen.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together now_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

Klaus had been lucky. When they went to the alternate universe, Five had told them that anything that had happened to them would be different in this world. The way Five explained it was all scientific and smart though, but it basically meant that things that had happened in their old world, wouldn’t happen in this one. Reginald had still died though; for that, Klaus was glad.

To Diego, Patch hadn’t died. To Allison, Patrick hadn’t taken Claire from her and they were still happy together. To Luther, Reginald hadn’t used that serum on him, leaving him a normal man. To Vanya, Reginald hadn’t hidden her powers from her, letting her be a part of the Academy.

To Ben, he got his life back.

But to Klaus, this world meant he wasn’t tortured by Hazel and Cha-Cha. He wasn’t addicted, which wasn’t necessarily a good thing. His best friend wasn’t dead. In this world... Vietnam hadn’t happened. He hadn’t met Dave. He hadn’t fallen in love. While some of what didn’t happen was good, he wished he could have met Dave. He thought Dave made him a better person.

He knew Dave made him a better person.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are never ever..._

_Ever…_

That morning had been like any other morning in their new universe. They had needed something from the store and Klaus had been wanting to get out of the mansion. Diego and Ben seconded that opinion, following Klaus out of the house with the list in hand.

Diego spent the walk talking to Ben, the now-alive ghost happy to finally feel the sun on his face. As they walked along, Ben was telling Diego about all the adventures he had while he was a ghost, even though they were mostly Klaus’s adventures. Klaus mostly corrected what Ben said, making the stories worse than Ben was telling them.

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

They got their shopping done, carrying all the bags between them and laughing at a story Ben had told while they were buying the groceries. Klaus was so distracted by Ben’s story-telling, he almost didn’t notice the man walking by them until he heard the woman say his name, causing him to stop in his steps.

It was his Dave.

Ben noticed shortly after Klaus had turned around, staring at the man with a look of shock on his face. Klaus didn’t even know his feet had started moving towards the man, reaching out and trying to get his attention. Diego noticed shortly after, frowning and moving after Klaus quickly.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

Ben and Diego grabbed Klaus by the arms and drug him back to the mansion, ignoring Luther’s questioning and moving into the kitchen to put the bags—which they had somehow managed to carry along with Klaus—on the table. The second Klaus was let go, he took off to his room, shoving his way by Luther and Allison. Five watched from his seat at the bar, a frown on his face.

_I_ _f I fall_

_If I fall down_  

Klaus curled up in his bed, desperately trying to erase the image of Dave walking down the street, holding the hand of some woman from his mind, tears coming to his eyes. He had shut and locked the door behind him, hearing Diego and Ben on the other side, calling for him. He knew Diego could pick the lock, but Ben was probably stopping him from doing that. Soon they left him alone, nothing making a noise but his heart breaking.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

He wished they hadn’t come here...


End file.
